Mini/Stargate SG-1
Minis from Stargate SG-1 are mini-Unas. Although there was a general Stargate OFU that covered the original movie and SG-1, it is unclear whether mini-Unas had a place there. Description These minis are bipedal creatures about eighteen inches tall. They have deeply ridged heads, rough ridges along the line of their cheeks and jaws, horns coming out of their chin (the size of these horns indicate the relative maturity of Unas), and smaller horns (the size of these also indicate maturity) in various other places along the ridges. Instead of a nose, they have two slits, but their faces mound up to the slits, so they are not left flat-faced. Their skin color can be variable from light chestnut brown with green mottling to nearly walnut brown with black mottling. The skin color could possibly have to do with age, with increasing darkness an indication of age. They can wear three different styles of clothing, from rough cut and sewn animal skins with fur still on, to tanned leather that is carefully cut and fitted, to long cloth robes with some leather decorative accents near the shoulders. These different styles correspond to the planet of origin and follow a progression of how civilized the Unas in question is. Mini-Unas are more agile than full sized Unas. They often come with tiny weapons appropriate to their style of dress, and tend to be rather suspicious and wary at first. However, they are extremely loyal once their trust has been gained, and will defend "their" agent with all their mini might. They depend heavily on their sense of smell, and often sniff the air for food or danger. They can speak Unas, which is very primitive, and with extensive work, can learn a few words in English. They like bacon, chocolate energy bars, and cooked Goa'uld symbiote, though smoked bony fish are an acceptable substitute. Canon Origin The Unas are a primitive, tribal species of reptilian alien. They had the misfortune to live on the same home planet as the Goa'uld, the central antagonists of Stargate SG-1. The Goa'uld are water-dwelling parasites, who used the Unas as hosts in their early development. (In the Goa-uld language, "Unas" roughly means "the first ones.") Once the Goa'uld found a better host, the Unas were essentially freed; they are now more often than not an ally of Stargate Command. All mini-Unas are definitely of the free, un-Goa'ulded variety. Minis Character Minis ;Ayiana *Ayana **Ayana is female, and is of a more delicate build than her male counterparts. ;Carter, Samantha *Col. Crater (adopted by Agents Cadmar, Mark Sienna, and Maria Nightingale) *Lt. Col. Samatha Cater (adopted by Agents Miah Arthur and Cali Still) ;Frasier, Janet *Jane t Frasier ;Landry, Hank *General Laundry (on assignment) ;O'Neill, Jack *O'Neil (adopted by Agents Thomas and Orken) *O'Niell ;Rya'c *Ry'ac (adopted by Agents Kelok and Unger) ;Sha're *Share ;Teal'c *Tiel'c (adopted by Agents Cadmar, Mark Sienna, and Maria Nightingale) Species Minis ;Hok'tar *Hauk'Taur (adopted by Agents Kaliel/Maeryn) *Hauk'Tauri (adopted by Agents Miah and Cali) ;Goa'uld *Gou'uld Other Minis ;SG-1 *Sg-1 ;Stargate Command *Stargate commands Stargate SG-1